A form of mild hyperphenylalaninemia has been genetically characterized as a deficiency in 4a-carbinolamine dehydratase, an enzyme necessary for the rapid conversion of 4a-hydroxytetrahydrobiopterin to quinonoid dihydrobiopterin. These are intermediates in the multicomponent phenylalanine hydroxylation system.